Conventionally, in terrestrial digital broadcasting, a broadcast TS using MPEG-2 TS is sometimes used, and an OFDM modulator that converts the digital terrestrial broadcast to radio waves requires a broadcast TS and a clock synchronized with the broadcast TS. Microwaves are used for transmissions from the broadcast station (master) to the transmitting station, and a constant rate signal is sent (broadcast TS and clock). On the other hand, when transmitting signals via a transmission path where jitter can occur comparatively easily, transmission of signals at a constant rate is not guaranteed, so a stable broadcast TS and clock cannot be transmitted. For this, synchronization is enabled by means such as adding time stamp information at the transmitter side, as well as providing a voltage controlled crystal oscillator (VCXO) at the receiving side.
Regarding this type of technology, Patent Document 1 states: “The replication function 110 of a transmission device 100 that includes a plurality of 3 or more transmission ports 120ato 120c to which a plurality of packets having a sequence number indicating the packet sequence is input in order to transmit a single content, replicates the input packets into two or more copies, the number thereof being fewer than the number of ports, the replicated packets are distributed to the plurality of transmission ports, and are each distributed by multicast via a plurality of transmission paths 300a to 300c, and the restoration function 220 of a receiving device 200 arranges the multicast packets received from a plurality of reception ports connected to each of the transmission paths in sequence number order to restore the original single content.